Accurately predicting search parameters based on partial input from a user typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Analyzing current search parameters with respect past search parameters may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.